Locker Phrases
by noteisgone
Summary: Someone's leaving phrases on Furihata's shoe locker. Who could it be? Two-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Implemented disclaimer and warning.  
**

**Note: I know I'm the worst for making this without updating my other story, but I just want to post it. I know this idea is common but just want to make this.  
**

_'It pumps your name._  
_It calls your name._  
_Listen to my heart you'll hear your name._

_P.s Even from afar.'_

Furihata Kouki felt like sighing. He doesn't know what to feel really. It was rather chaotic and unexplainable, with no right word to describe his emotions.

Previously, for the equivalent of seven consecutive weeks and counting, several different love phrases were being placed on his shoe drawer without him knowing who the sender was.

The mystery person behind this sickeningly sweet verses always states about the love for him, not excluding the one in hand, and occasionally making a few lame pick-up lines, probably, to please him.

Straight two days, since this event started, as he was expecting as a freakin' joke to make him look like a stupid fool, and he disregarded the letters and threw everything away. He may have been weak and gullible, but he wasn't dumb to be easily fooled. Expectantly, the third day came in ease, however upon cornering his drawer to change his shoes; he found new composed rhyme words on the same plain white sheet as yesterday. Thus perturbed over this, as the prankster didn't cease, the brunette decided on that same day to leave a reply saying that if this was all a stupid prank then this nonsense should be stop that instant. The next day Furihata received a respond:

_'Are you a drug because I'm addicted to you.'  
_  
That made the brown-haired guy's eyebrows creased in a frown. The reply followed. The letters were neatly written as if the sender wrote the letters in delicate passion, as if wanted to impress him by its tidiness.

_'Furihata Kouki, I know this is unexpected and unbelievable. But let me speak first, but at this point write. It depends on you if you're going to believe me or not, nevertheless I hope for the former._

Furihata after I lay my eyes on you I've never stopped watching you. I like everything about you, that's true. The way you move your eyelids provocatively (it's just me), as if you were seducing me. The way you speak, the way you walk to sway your hips, everything about you made me want to hug you in every way possible. And your smile, it never ceased to complete my day. I have to completely restrain myself to avoid hugging you in hallways or in any other places. You've made me like this Furi. I'm not blaming you because the fault was all in me. But partly you have your own faults, for being simply irresistible and pretty. For being you, Furihata.

But as of now, I can't reveal my true identity albeit I want it otherwise. Those things will be settled on the right time. I will settle this one thing though, that all of these aren't pranks or whatever you thought it is. I'm sincere and I'm betting my sexuality on the line.'

At the end of the letter Furihata's face was already consumed with red, heating furiously and mirroring the ripe tomatoes of its redness. He didn't expect those things to read. Literally, his heart skips a beat a hundred times as he continued reading until the end. The entire thing was a real shock to him to the point where he stayed rigid on his feet at that moment and if not for Kuroko (said the Shadow himself) who called him a few times already, he would possibly be staying in the same position for a long period of time.

Despite that, he couldn't whisk the feeling of suspicion towards the one behind it because it was rare for an ordinary guy like him to receive a letter composed of love confession. He conceded that with no hurt feelings, maybe, a little.

The Seirin player wanted but dreaded to ask the mystery sender when he could meet him since it was quite creepy for someone watching him everywhere but decided against it in the end, knowing the person would not reveal 'itself'. Therefore, he decisively buried everything about it inside.

But then some realization happened after then.

As I say earlier, Kuroko wake him from his shock stance, unfortunately by that same day, Kuroko had found out about the anonymous sender, or the bluenette labeled it as his admirer. But for Furihata it should be stalker, he shivered at his own thought. They'd been wondering of the sender's sexuality until rereading the last few words the unknown person used in his letter.

**'I'm betting my sexuality on the line.'  
**  
With only that, Kuroko deduced the sender to be a male, which made Furihata almost choke on his on spit.

No way. Right?

With his new knowledge, Furihata was back to corner one; though not like the first time, he was reluctant to throw all the letters away knowing it was made with effort but then quickly dismissed as he was constantly reminded about Kuroko's assumption on regards to the gender of the sender. He made a short reply of polite rejection, telling the anonymous that he was not a homo thus he should forget about him. In fact, he had several crushes in the female population in his past school years so he doesn't need to do ― sending letters ― everyday. The brunette ended the letter with a huge 'thank you' for the admiration though.

Unluckily the proceeding day, the unknown sender didn't stop since Furihata found another verse of,

_'If I can't love you from afar then I will love you from the bottom of my heart._

I won't stop liking you.'

...and strangely enough Furihata doesn't feel any disgust at all. He wasn't hypocrite to deny that he felt his heart skipped a beat after reading the message. If anything, he could almost image himself smiling a bit inwardly.

However, he as well was aware of how a rejection felt for the receiver. It was painful and beyond explaining, because rejection was never knew to him.

Furihata got the phrase as enough answer. The other had chosen not to give up that easily. And Furihata could do nothing but sigh in disappointment. Despite that, he let the letter continued to flood.

As days passed, every word never ceased to amaze him. After sometimes, the letter was added by a few gifts such as chocolates or on rare occasion, flowers. Strangely, it would always bring a small smile to his lips and overwhelm his heart with unreadable emotion, but he doesn't want to duel anymore of that.

Lately, it became a routine of him to expect another letter from his shoe drawer everyday and excited to read the new message, making him giddy, though he desperately tried to hide it ― most especially Kuroko, who seemed to read him well.

Furihata could hear rather than feel the fast upbeat of his heartbeat producing a non-rhythm sound inside.

As the sixth week was approaching the turn of events became out of his control. The image of his dreams became rather erotic and more passionate than not as it continued to flow fluidly. A faceless figure was towered above him, and he knew the person was staring at him.

What's more difficult was the fact that he wasn't doing it with any female, more like a male. The details was vividly intact to his mind; the soft skin of the man felt like silk under his fingertips as it made his trip to the body, the man's muscles contracted as it move, the way their body swayed in the same rhythm, their combining groans and moans as the man moved inside him. It felt so real that sometimes he doubted if it really was just a dream.

It didn't help him mostly when he woke up with a wet pants and an obvious tent in his lower region and the annoying part that he desperately need a cold shower in the middle of the night. As those tantalizing nights proceeded to visit him, Furihata's emotions started to waver.

Questions started to construct about this happenings but had no answer, and it definitely confused him as the days became week.

As cowardly as it sound, Furihata doesn't want to know the answer. He was afraid to know of what might this sleepless nights all about, because perhaps, he might not like it or it may change his life forever.

Nowadays, the brunette was now debating of his own sexuality. For a few days, he kept on denying himself, mentally telling himself that he wasn't a homo. He tried hardly to focus his own attention to any girls to forget any remnants of memory about his weird dream. He tried, really tried, even the God above knew he tried, but it was to no avail. With the thought of kissing the girl he so long dream to experience didn't excite him like it was before. And by then he concluded and accepted it rather painfully that, maybe, he, Furihata... was gay.

More importantly, Furihata wondered, if he might have...fall in love with someone he doesn't know.

Is that even possible?

That is strongly one reason why Furihata was beginning to get irritated. He doesn't want to be blind for too long, and two months is quite absurd. How long will he be staying in the dark? It was quite frustrating to even think about.

Back to present, the brown-haired Seirin player couldn't help himself but sighed quite dramatically. He made his resolve this time. He decided to send a reply later in his lunch break to ask him to meet him this time, because he was tired with all of this.

"Good morning Furihata-kun."

The brunette jolted out of his musings, shoulders tensed for being startled and he nearly broke out a yelp of surprise upon hearing that monotone voice. He does have no idea why but he couldn't get use to Kuroko's presence at all, or lack there of. But he didn't comment more. He looked up from looking down on the paper and turned to the direction of the voice, greeting the blue-haired player with a faint smile.

"Morning."

Furihata trained his eyes to Kuroko as the teen changed into another pair of shoes mandatory for school. Before Kuroko could finish his deed, ― one hand outstretched to the rack to balance his body ― it seemed the bluenette caught the paper he held in his hand and muttered.

"Another one from him today." he stated knowingly. No one knew about this except Kuroko, Kawahara and Fukuda since they were the only person who he trusted to not spread this absurdity. His sexuality is out of the question though, no one had known yet, he was still hesitating to tell anyone about it.

He spared another glance at the paper for a moment before looking up at Kuroko again.

"Yeah," he said in a resign tone while releasing a slight breath.

"That person seems to be quite persistent for doing it every day. He must be sincere." Kuroko commented, straightening his body to stare squarely to Furihata.

"You think so?" the lingering doubt hinted on his voice.

"It seems to me. As we can see the effort that person puts in every letter, it was quite...precise," as if he was thinking for the right word to say, "and somehow in every word he write, every phrases he convey, it emphasizes each of his emotion that he kept inside him. That is aside from the sneaking into your shoe locker." the bluenette considered it deeply.

"What if this was all a joke? I don't wanna be a fool in this game." the last sentence was said under his breath and a clear exasperation could be hear, watching Kuroko with a frown if not a pout.

"What if it's not? What would you do?" The no. 11 player contradicted, not blinking.

Furihata didn't answer since he, himself was unsure of what to say. ― Yeah, what would you do Furihata, huh?, he mocked his own self.

"What did it say this time?" Kuroko inquired suddenly.

Surprised, Furihata didn't respond and instead reluctantly gave the piece of paper to let Kuroko read the inside. Immediately, baby blue eyes motioned to scan the content.

"I'm certain this isn't made to play you." Kuroko commented after a good few seconds.

Shrugging, the brunette pondered over his next response, "Maybe...not, I'm not really sure about that..." he looked away.

He felt rather than see Kuroko's stare directed at him for a long time with hint of scrutiny, as if inspecting him skeptically like a villain in jail, which made Furihata's heart beats erratically in nervousness, fidgeting and looking elsewhere but the bluenette just to avoid eye contact knowing the guy had the ability to read people's mind by only looking on their expression.

"There is something else, right?" Kuroko's tone was comprehensive and the brunette tensed up. He just hope it's not what he think it was. "Aside from the fact that you're afraid that you would end up like a fool in the end, there was the doubt that maybe you're starting to like this anonymous person which only did the courting through paper, am I right to assume it that way Furihata-kun?" Kuroko ceased and Furihata's expression was enough for Kuroko to press the matter. "The fear to accept an emotion towards someone that even a speck of hair you haven't seen of?"

In an instant, Furihata's tongue cut in short. He froze on his position, unsure of what to respond.

His blue-haired teammate was partly right with all his deduction. Furihata was still uncertain of his feelings though. He felt confuse and curious, and the thought of being a play thing in this game didn't bode well inside him.

But he didn't accept it that easily to Kuroko. "You could be wrong Kuroko. That would be impossible. How can you think something like that, is that even possible?" he said, but even himself didn't believe on his words.

"Considering it had been two months, I guess it's possible." Kuroko insisted.

"No of course not." he denied.

"If that's what you think then I don't know other way to change your mind. Most especially it's your feeling we're talking about here, but what I see is what I believe Furihata-kun." the underlying meaning of his words were left out, there is more of that than what it says. "Did you ask him if you can meet him already?" Kuroko asked, staring critically at the silent brunette.

This time, Furihata took the courage to meet pools of blue eyes only to find determination swimming in there.

"You believe he would agree if I ask him to meet me?" he inquired questioningly.

"I bet."

"Yo Furihata!" a loud voice echoed through out the hallway, cutting their converstation. Turning to it, they found their tall teammate Kagami Taiga casually making his way to their direction.

"Good morning Kagami-kun." the brunette greeted back with a smile.

Furihata noticed the redhead blink before his face covered with a tinge of red very faintly, or maybe it was just his imagination talking when he saw it had vanished.

"Good morning Kagami-kun."

The Light bolted straight up in shock before relaxing and glared at Kuroko.

"Will you stop popping out everywhere like a fucking ghost." he gritted between his teeth.

"I'm here earlier than you and I've been talking with Furihata-kun since I arrived." a meaningful look thrown to Kagami that didn't go unnoticed by Furihata, though he didn't understand anything about that thus he only shrugged it away.

Kagami opted to turn to Furihata, maybe for some confirmation and when he nodded the tall teen sigh. The human-tiger glanced back to Kuroko to sneer.

"I told you I don't lie." Kuroko said bluntly.

"Don't lie my ass." the redhead scoffed.

"I'm telling the truth."

Kagami made a face at his Shadow, "Whatever you say idiot." he went to his drawer ― three rows down to Furihata's ― to collect his own change of pair. Then he added mockingly, "You're presence is priceless Kuroko."

"I accept that as a compliment Kagami-kun. Thank you." Kuroko replied flatly.

"It's up to you." but in a growl.

Furihata watched their banter until the bell rang off the entire building. Chuckling slightly at the two, Furihata straightened, "I have to go now." Furihata bid politely before walking away, leaving two people staring meaningfully at each other.

"You still have no idea who's the guy? Man, he really is discreet." Fukuda, the taller of the trio commented after Furihata showed them another letter from the mystery guy. Leaning his chin against his open palm, he yawned sleepily. "I'm sleepy." he mumbled to himself.

The group was hauled in one of the table inside the canteen to loiter their lunch break.

"Yeah, but I'm impressed with his guts to continue courting Furihata without introducing himself for this long." Kawahara agreed, glimpsing at Furihata who didn't look up from his food since they began eating.

"Guts? He doesn't even show himself, you still think he has guts? I don't think so." Fukuda contradicted the semi-bald raven against his words, huffing slightly.

"Possibly, one of his reasons for hiding was the fact that he was a guy! He's afraid that Furihata will get disgusted with him and would reject him. What do you think Furi?" Kawahara asked the brunette who kept silence the entire minute.

Startled, Furihata looked up from his food and watched them with questioning eyes.

"Perhaps." he answered. "I don't have any idea either. I don't know what's in this guy's mind." the discomfort on his voice was apparent, as if he was thinking something differently.

"You're right, but ― " Kawahara cut himself all of a sudden. Noticing the brunette's pensive state, his eyebrows rose as he asked him in curiosity. "What's on your mind?"

"I didn't reckon you to be nosy." the taller male replied occupying the blank space of Furihata's silence.

The shorter boy didn't take the offense and instead waited for his other friend to answer.

When it passed five seconds and Furihata still said nothing, he took action. "Hello? Earth to Furihata?" he waved his palm in front of his face.

Somehow awakened, he only uttered an incoherent answer. "Huh?"

"You're very queit the entire talk, we're wondering what bothers you?" he inquired with tilt on his head.

Blinking, the brunette smiled. "Nothing."

"It doesn't seem to us." the taller brunette joined the conversation despite his snide remark he made with Kawahara a while ago, which made the other teen stared at him with a look saying 'see, you're on?'. Fukuda ignored it.

"I'm alright. I was just wondering who is behind this." he directed his eyes around the massive people loitering around the canteen.

"So, what are you going to do?" the brown head prodded.

"What do you mean?" Furihata's brows knitted in confusion and lips pursed in thin line as he turned to him.

"What would you do if you meet this person, knowing his a guy? Would you accept him?" Fukuda explained for Furihata to understand.

"Well, we can't be very sure about that, you know. We got neither confirmation nor denial from the guy, so we can't be very certain regarding the gender." Kawahara interjected, still considering the situation, making the brunette bit his lower lip.

"You said it yourself, 'the guy'. And with all the hints, no one will doubt. Girls won't make very plain letters, guys do, and that's one." the taller male expanded his point.

"Maybe she doesn't like making so much attention for her letters. She wants plain and ordinary... perhaps?"

"You're saying I'm plain and ordinary, I know it was me your targeting." Furihata said in a pout, a bit offended but not too much. He was used to that.

"Let's accept it Furi."

"But girls do effort." Fukuda cut in, continuing with his point.

"Well, yeah...but-"

"So why argue?" Fukuda intervened again.

"I'm not, I'm just expanding the possibilities, at least, we won't be easily deceived." Kawahara said, shrugging.

"You're right." the no. 12 player replied while nodding his head in somewhat apprehension. He pondered over the situation and end up with a conclusion that maybe, perhaps, probably, that this person really is serious towards him. And he wasn't the only one who was afraid with all of these events, even the mystery guy was. He was afraid Furihata would reject him knowing he was on the opposite gender. Right? Could it be? Is that it?

But, how about his own feelings? Would he really reciprocate the man's feelings if he come to him and personally ask him? He doesn't know his identity. But Furihata knew, inwardly, he wanted to know the guy better, in person and not only in paper. Thus with great resolve, he made a decision.

Suddenly, the brown haired teen got up from his chair, scraping the tiled floor in the process.

"Where are you going?" his friends asked in unison, taking them out of their argument.

"Ah, have to go I've got to do something, excuse me." Furihata explained, rubbing the place where his pockets resided and sighed slightly upon feeling the slight mount on it.

"What is it? Maybe we can help you with that before lunch break ends?" Kawahara offered, turning to Fukuda to ask an affirmation from his other friend.

"No, you don't have to, but thank you." he smiled, "Excuse me." he then walked away from them.

"Are you sure?" Fukuda asked a bit louder for him to hear.

"Yup," he half-turned his body and smiled.

As he walked away the two stared questioningly at Furihata's retreating back.

Furihata sighed heavily as he stood in front of his shoe drawer, doubling over decision again. Reluctantly, he slid the paper and placed it beneath his shoes to avoid it from falling away, but enough to let the mysterious sender saw the white sheet.

It wasn't wrong, right? He just wanted to meet him, to know him more.

Sighing again, he tried to calm his erratic beating heart, counting softly from one to ten in every breath he breathe. Tightly clutching his palms, he stalked out of his drawer's vicinity robotically before he could change his mind.

He hoped he was doing the right thing.

**Note: You know the pairing already because of the characters. Actually, I was dueling inside whether I should post the pairing or not. But in the end... you know which wins XD. For once I want to make a KagaFuri, and here it is. This pair actually was my two most favorite characters, that's why I have the urge to make this. You can't blame me right? I'm just a simple fangirl who wants her fav characters to be together. However, my OTPs would never eveeeeeeeeeeer change. On the other hand, I promise to update my other fic ASAP. Thank you so much for reading. Comments?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine.

Warning: grammar mistakes, misspelling, typos and OOC-ness.

"You seem to be improving well lately."

A ball head of red jolted awake of his musings upon hearing that monotone comment ― though the obvious satisfaction was hanging by it ― coming from behind him. Growling, narrowed eyes turned its sole focus to the suspect of his surprise.

"Not again you idiot. Stop appearing like a ghost, will you?" the words were gritted out between his teeth.

"I was here trying to get your attention for the whole five minutes but you seem too engrossed with your...situation in hand that you made no notice of my presence." Kuroko reasoned out, his baby-blue eyes clashed with the annoyed red ones.

For the starters of knowing the Phantom sixth man, his expression would look as blank as the unused paper. But, fortunately, he was Kagami. He wasn't a starter nor would he be deceived by that look. He fucking knew the bluenette very well that he could certainly distinguish and understand what that stupid glint in his eyes was supposed to mean. The almost invisible curled up of the corner of his lips to the right and the slight shrugging of his shoulders after speaking was an indication of his enjoyment. The idiot was obviously playing with him. The bastard.

"No way I'm buying that," he gritted his teeth, "I'm not stupid Kuroko. You're obviously doing it on purpose and enjoy every bit of it. That amusement in your eyes fucking says so, and damn if you deny that." he made a move of jabbing the other to his stomach and satisfyingly the smaller teen wasn't fast enough to dodge it. Kagami grinned in victory at his success.

"That hurts Kagami-kun," Kuroko rubbed his stomach to nurse the abuse part, "...and I have no idea what you mean."

The redhead's scowl deepened, "You've got a good bunch of people to deceive with that look but don't include me in that bunch. Your face is laughing Kuroko." his voice louder than he had intended. With that said, he then turned back to the paper in hand, not noticing the content and genuine smile imprinting on his friend's lips.

"Say whatever you want Kagami-kun." the bluenette remarked to fill the gap, "But please lower your voice since the attendant seems to be eyeing you closely."

Upon saying that, as if being struck by a brick, the redhead had right then remembered where he was at the moment. To say Kuroko was right was an understatement – I mean crash that; it's not an understatement, because Kuroko was wrong. Definitely wrong. Why? The library attendant wasn't eyeing him – not closely – but instead she was eating him with her look (and haha, not the 'eat' you've all been thinking, mind you). That lady was devouring him whole, like a lion seeing her prey. And that glare sent chills to Kagami's spine, making him shiver. The Seirin's ace could only sigh inwardly and paste a strain smile to her direction, which she returned with a glare.

A scraping sound beside him snatched back his full attention to his blue-haired friend and saw him pull a chair and sat on it.

"Tsk. She's not eyeing me, it looks like she wants to fry me dead with that glare." he spat out irritatingly. Kagami's voice lowered the next time he spoke.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Yeah, thanks for the support." he remarked sarcastically, his eyes not leaving the paper in his hand.

"Mocking me won't do you any justice." the blue-haired Shadow responded bluntly.

"Huh, I can only imagine."

The smaller teen didn't retort back and also focused his eyes on the paper Kagami held.

"I guess you don't need my help." Kuroko commented suddenly after a long silence.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagami turned to him for a quick glance before looking back again upon realizing what Kuroko had meant. He covered the paper with his huge, calloused palm, hindering it from the bluenette's line of sight, despite it being a little too late to do.

"Your kanji is improving Kagami-kun. It's not as messy like before though we still need to fix some parts for Furihata to understand you clearly." Kuroko attempted to extract Kagami's hand but it was to no avail, instead the guy stretched it out of his reach. "I've read it already." he added, deadpanned.

"Don't just blunt it out all of a sudden or someone might hear you." Kagami hissed in irritation.

"Other than the fact that we are the only people in this area, especially, in this table, no one will mind us since everyone knows another fact that the only topic that you could come up with is basketball and that is beyond them." the bluenette bluntly commented, trying to snatch the paper again and successfully this time he got it without problem.

"Plus, they were already aware of your brain's capacity, and I could assume it wasn't on the good side. I'm actually afraid that if stupidity is a crime you'll be behind bars forever. So you better not worry about them hearing your mistakes."

The redhead ace could do nothing but stare at his team mate with disbelief. He doesn't know how Kuroko do it; how he could throw insults without changing his blank exterior. Kuroko was the best at that, which Kagami cursed and applauded indignantly.

To explain his part, that wasn't what Kagami meant when he said to 'don't blurt it', he was referring to Furihata's name that Kuroko shouldn't speak off so easily in a public place that could possibly be heard by someone and lead it to revealing his secret to Furihata. But with his teammate's blunt comment he couldn't compose a coherent sentence to defend his abused honor. For all the words that crossed his mind, a curse went out of his lips instead.

"What the – "

"Ah, we've got some problem here Kagami-kun." the Phantom continued, not caring about the ace's rigid state.

" – fuck."

In the end of his sentence, he grabbed Kuroko's blue head and clutched it as tightly as he possibly could do to hurt his friend. "Kuroko..." he said in a growl and narrowed his eyes in remorse.

The bluenette only held his wrist and attempted to break it away from his head but his effort was in futile. The redhead's strength was much stronger than his.

"That's painful Kagami-kun."

With no other option in mind, Kuroko plunged a jab on Kagami's side partly for the guy to take his hand off his head and mainly to implement the same pain he was feeling at the moment, and thankfully he succeeded for the guy hastily pulled his hand to rub his side.

Kagami sneered at him.

"I wasn't referring to my brain that you skeptically and critically insulted idiot." he spat the words with pure venom, "What I meant was Furihata's name, don't just say it freely." he could feel warmth crawling up to his face after mentioning the boy's name.

"Ah, I'm glad you explain it clearly. I won't say his name anymore." Kuroko easily said in his monotone voice. Although the amusement was evident in his voice, Kagami didn't say more.

"Explain your ass..." he grumbled inaudibly, 'you obviously know it' he continued in thought, still scowling at his so-called shadow.

"What was that?" Kuroko asked.

"Tsk, none your fucking business." he hissed.

"Your language Kagami-kun."

"Shut up."

The Phantom sixth man had then moved closely to him to get his attention and point something on the paper.

"Everything was good except that you have problem here, I can't seem to understand what you're trying to say in this verse. I have a vague idea but I'm not sure if it was correct." he glanced at the red-haired teen with an almost invisible crease on his brows, furrowing in confusion.

The redhead looked at the mentioned part. Ah. He almost forgot his first agenda of coming to the confinement of these countless boring books. Kagami's face reddened in embarrassment. Wordlessly, he read to where his friend's index finger was pointing.

"Aah, I suppose to write 'You're adorable' in here, was it wrong? I remember that was how to write it."

Despite Kuroko always helping him with the phrases he usually left on Furihata's locker, he still found it hard to write the Kanji.

Right. You read it right.

He'd been giving Furihata letters and acted as an anonymous a-admirer for months.

He doesn't know when but he felt this emotion all of a sudden. All he could remember was that he just woke up one day wondering why and how it happened. It just happened in just flick of fingers.

And how Kuroko find out? ― haha, stop. He doesn't want to remember it.

The phrases started after Kuroko urged him to make a simple note; he elaborately explained to him that if he couldn't say it personally – instead of hiding it and let it explode inside him – he could just write it in a stationary to convey his thoughts and emotions. But he didn't expect Kuroko to send it on Furihata's locker. But the moment he discovered it, it was already too late. And thus, with Kuroko's oh-so generous (did it sound sarcastic?) help, the next thing happened, and continuously happening up until today, which he had a big problem.

Furihata was asking to meet him. He didn't say an exact date but the letter seems to be saying as soon as possible. Kagami still had no idea what to do, afraid of what will be Furihata's reaction about his true sender's identity.

"You wrote it incorrectly. Do it this way." Kuroko's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and watched the guy in question. The bluenette wrote the exact kanji of his sentence and showed it to him. For a second, he scanned it and nodded understandingly, forgetting his embarrassment for a moment.

"Ah, yeah, thanks."

"So Kagami-kun, is your decision final?" he paused to look at him with a little smile, "Then I am very happy for you."

Kagami could do nothing but purposely thumped his head on the table and sighed, murmuring.

"I don't know Kuroko. But I hope it's the right decision."

"It is."

Furihata didn't want to but he couldn't fight the feeling of disappointment lurking inside him upon seeing the locker; it was missing something, to be specific, the paper where the phrases were written. If this happened several weeks ago he would never be feeling this way, perhaps he would be elated for being out of the shackles of those phrases. But instead of getting all relief and happy he felt none of those.

The brunette released a sigh. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. He should be happy right?

It'd been seven days, exactly one week, since he last left a reply to the sender about his decision of seeing him but since then he received no reply. Even a little answer of refusal was nothing. He should've told on his letter that he doesn't like to be left in the dark, having lots and lots of questions on his mind that couldn't find even one answer.

Strangely enough, he missed the phrase that kept on lodging on his drawer. It somehow made him rather...happy whenever he could read one. But now, there is nothing.

He should forget about that stranger now rather than be distracted by these alien feelings he was experiencing. He had to do just that.

Taking another deep breath, he took the pair of shoes off the drawer and put it on the floor to change his pair. He rearranged his things first before walking away, out of his locker's vicinity.

Upon stalking the stairs, he bowed down his head, not looking on where he was walking. His mind was in chaos.

And due to his bothered mind, he didn't notice another person going down the stairs and collide with the said person hardly. The brunette could feel his body falling off the stairs weightlessly. With all his might, he tried so hard to save his body from the pain by clutching anything to brace himself but it was to no avail. His hands held nothing but thin air. Closing his eyes, he waited for the pain to come while wishing for his body to bear it.

But strangely enough, nothing came. Instead, he felt two strong arms encircled around him with a puff of air lingering on his cheeks. Furihata felt his back met the concrete wall a little too hardly with a heavy weight on top of him. Letting the minute pass, he tried to control his heart that was beating erratically, as if wanting to come out of his ribcage. After about a minute or two, he decided to open his eyes when he felt he was okay. Furihata's eyes saw a face and meet the eyes.

Moments later, as his mind done processing what was happening, Furihata's eyes widened comically. Quickly, he pushed the guy, covering his lips in shock.

"It was an accident." blurted the guy quickly across him. No, he wasn't just any other guy, but a guy he certainly knew – Kagami Taiga, their ace. The redhead teen stepped back, also in shock.

"K-Kagami-kun...?" he whispered under his breath while his thumb unconsciously traced the corner of his lips where K-Kagami's own settled a while ago.

Seemingly awake by the sudden mention of his name, the taller teen moved closer to him again, his expression morphed into concern.

"Wait, are you alright? You hurt somewhere?" Kagami seems to be frantic.

Furihata blinked upon seeing the worry look etched on his team mate's face, waking up from his own surprise when the male touched his cheeks and inspected him closer for any possible injury.

"I'm alright Kagami-kun, nothing's wrong with me and thank you for your concern." he eased his anxiety.

"You sure? I can bring you to the infirmary if you want."

"Yes, you do not have to worry. Again I thank you for saving me." he replied softly, genuinely thankful.

The redhead ace sighed in somewhat relief and stepped back again to give him some space to breath.

_'Man, his heart was pounding abnormally which he doesn't know the reason.'_, the brunette thought glumly.

Standing nervously, Kagami turned his face away, covering the redness on his face.

Kagami seems to be hesitating but chose to let the subject go.

A pregnant silence passed before Kagami broke it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"I-It's not your fault Kagami-kun, I was to blame as well as to why it happened which I should humbly apologize. I wasn't looking on my way." he cut Kagami's words, his heart still drumming inside him.

The smaller teen heard Kagami sighed loudly for the second time and watched him scratched the back of his head before combing his vibrant red hair, messing it more.

"Nah, I guess it's no one's fault then since I wasn't looking myself." the redhead cleared his throat. "And, uh, about the...uhm...kiss. Sorry, it was an accident." Furihata could see the subsiding red hue from before painted again on Kagami's face.

Thinking was different when saying it out. It was much more embarrassing and nerve wrecking.

He smiled a bit and just nodded in understanding. His fast pacing heart wasn't helping him at all.

He calmed himself, "I should better get going." he said, he just hope his voice didn't sound like he wanted to escape.

Kagami watched him, surprise but then nodded after a second or two. "Sure but are you really alright?"

With another forced smile and a nod, he answered, "Yes, I assure you Kagami-kun. Excuse me."

Without looking back, he started pacing the stairs upward to where his classroom was located. Somehow, for the meantime he had forgotten about his disappointment towards the secret sender.

The redhead smiled as he watched the retreating figure of Furihata vanishing out of sight. He clutched his hand to feel the warmth that still linger there when he encased Furihata with his arms, the tingling feeling of his lips as they remember the soft tan skin that planted on them. He unconsciously lifted his fingers to touch the used part. He could still smell Furihata's unique scent.

_'That sound so perverted Kagami,'_ he thought and inwardly shook his head.

Well, accidents happened in the most unexpected way but still the result was in a good favor of him.

"Geez."

"That's horrible Kagami-kun."

He almost yelped in surprise by the sudden voice. He turned to scowl at his blue haired friend who stomped out of its hiding place, in the corner.

"What did I do now?"

"You did that on purpose. You purposely kissed him."

"What?!" he sputtered incredulously. "It was only an accident. I never think of anything like that." he denied the accusation with pure conviction.

"That last smile tells me differently." Kuroko pointed out.

Kagami bit his inner cheek, "You saw it yourself Kuroko I was distracted and I didn't notice him. A mishap is a mishap. I'm smiling because...well, you know." he tried explaining his part, knowing Kuroko could get it quickly.

"Because you're a pervert." the bluenette answered bluntly.

"You know that's not it, and I'm not a fucking pervert." he refused quickly, too fast to almost sound defensive.

The shorter teen just advanced to where his locker positioned. "That's not how I saw it. You did it with an ill intention of taking advantage of his innocence and that's terribly unacceptable Kagami-kun."

The red-haired teen wore a shock demeanor and followed his friend in rapid strides.

"Hey! I told you I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident, an ACCIDENT. And despite how deep is my feelings for him I wouldn't make a stunt as low as intentionally bumping him on the stairs that may cause us injuries and k-kiss him when he was vulnerable like that. I'm not that low to corrupt his innocence and use it on my advantage." his seriousness colored on his voice, full of conviction. Kagami was grateful that there were no other students around. "I'm just glad that I was on time to save him from falling. That is all Kuroko."

Of course, that was the main reason why he felt so contented, to the point of smiling on his own.

Wordlessly, Kuroko faced his shoe locker and grabbed his pair of shoes, putting it down and changed. The taller teen did as well, though he was scowling after he heard the reply of his friend.

"If you say so." the bluenette said it with no expression.

A growl emanated from the redhead as he felt insulted by that but didn't say more.

Before Kuroko took a step on the stairs, he said something to cut the silence.

"Corrupt. That's a big word coming from you Kagami-kun."

The male's lips twitched in annoyance and throw a glare at him. That's too much, you know.

"Shut up."

Kuroko left with a small smile tracing on his lips, letting an annoyed Kagami to follow him.

Exhausted, Furihata forced his body to move to change his clothes; he was dead tired. When he was ready to step outside (he'll be walking alone today since his friends ―Kawahara and Fukuda― were surprisingly absent for reasons unknown), the Seirin's tall ace walked beside him and asked.

"You don't mind if I join you?" the redhead scratched his cheeks.

Startled, Furihata looked at him. The brunette wasn't sure if it was only his imagination but somehow he saw the redhead's cheeks a few shades of red.

Furihata fought the urge to blush himself upon recalling the incident just this morning. Uh, forget it.

Taking a glimpse at the redhead, he couldn't help but wonder where Kuroko was since it was him who usually walked with Kagami.

He nodded, "I don't mind at all. But just wondering where's Kuroko-kun?" he asked to cure his curiosity.

Simply, Kagami turned his gaze at him before it went back to the road, his bag on his left shoulder, hanging.

"He went home quickly saying something about important matters that I didn't bother to ask further knowing how secretive that idiot when it comes to his personal problems. That baka really." Kagami said with a chuckle, face never leaving the road.

The no.12 player took a glimpse at Kagami and nodded, chuckling as well.

"And here I thought you two were unbreakable." he playfully commented, trying to eliminate the awkward atmosphere that confined them.

"So I've been told several times." Kagami replied with the same manner, "Sorry to disappoint though, but you're all wrong with your assumptions. We both are still human and have our own lives to live." he shrugged.

"Human? I find it hard to believe that." Furihata scrunched his nose, which Kagami noted as adorable. "No way you're human Kagami-kun, with your basketball skills and capacity to jump I highly believe no normal humans can do that. You're a monster same with that scary Generation of Miracles that gives me chills whenever I encounter one." he shook his head in disbelief, though with a smile pasted on his lips.

"Oi don't compare me with those idiots! They're just bunch of insensitive bastards who knows nothing but treat us low and useless. It irks me really badly for the comparison." he ranted, his eyes blazing with pure disgust. "Plus, I don't know if you're trying to compliment or insult me."

"You can take it however you want Kagami-kun."

"I prefer compliment then." the redhead snorted.

They both laughed at that, which somehow dissipated the tense atmosphere that had consumed them just minutes ago.

"That's stupid." the no. 12 player commented after a minute.

"Tell me about it." Kagami agreed, murmuring under his breath. Upon his laugh subsiding, he looked down at the shorter male. "Hey wanna visit Maji before going home?... Well, my treat."

Furihata returned the taller teen's gaze, letting his confusion passed for about a second or two before it cleared out with apprehension.

"Sure. I won't let free food pass."

And so they trekked their way to Maji burger.

The visit in Maji burger was built with companionable silence, making Furihata's discomfort fly off elsewhere, and it was as if the incident that happened earlier this morning was nothing but only a little piece of his imagination. Though it would still frequently popped in his head whenever he would take a glance at the redhead, but in a little bit of shame than before. Thanks to Kagami's good company the whole evening hadn't gone boring and awkward, he even forgot about the passing time. The tall ace was easy to talk in a conversation, different to how he assumed he was before.

In only one night, he had found out a lot about Kagami. Somehow, they had a lot in common. Whether it was from classical and Rnb music (which he find hard to believe at first but believed he did), to movies, television shows and they even favored the same brand of sports drink. Honestly, he never thought he would enjoy Kagami's company until tonight.

If possible, he wanted to talk with the redhead still but it was already late, which they then decided to retire for the night.

Strangely enough, they didn't notice that they already were on the intersection where they would need to separate to go on their own respective homes.

They said their farewell to each other and left. But before Furihata could fully turn his body around, a warm hand held his left arm to halt his movements. Confusingly, he faced Kagami again to ask him what was wrong but the taller male beat him to it.

"W-wait Furihata." his voiced stammered.

"What is it?"

"Uh..." the redhead's face coloring a deep shade of red and he seems to be avoiding his eyes. Okay, that piques Furihata's curiosity. He stayed silent for the time being, waiting for Kagami to speak.

The Light drew a deep sigh while fishing something out of his pocket. Kagami coughed and looked at him with pure determination in his fiery red eyes. Startled, Furihata watched as Kagami grabbed his hand and opened his palm, putting something on it. When Kagami released his wrist, he found a small black box on top of it.

Furihata's forehead creased in question.

"What's this?" he stared at the unsuspected object.

"A box." Kagami's curt answer. He sounded nervous.

"I can see that. But what is this for?"

"Ah...a gift, I guess." the ace scratched his nape.

"Ah...alright. But today is not my birthday." the brunette tried to remember each date of every holiday he knew that may help him analyze Kagami's sudden generosity.

"I know."

"You know?...But then what's the occasion? Can I –" he was about to open the box when Kagami stopped him...again.

The redhead evaded his eyes; somehow the redness on his face wasn't subsiding.

"Uhm, open it when you got home." Kagami requested, which made him raised his eyebrows but nodded.

"No problem. But seriously what is it for?"

"You'll know when you got home. Then I shall go. Se yah!" Kagami hastily ran to the different direction, leaving the brunette in a confuse state.

Following Kagami's advice, the brunette opened the box in his house, specifically in his room, which he so gratefully thankful for after he found out what was inside the box.

A keychain. It was a simple ornament of a tiger with its black stripes perfectly outlined the body of the chain. Simple, isn't it? Nothing so surprising, right?

Right. The keychain wasn't really what cause him to barely compose a word and turn him mute for a good one minute or more.

It was the paper. A stationary that was very familiar and that he couldn't even forget. Actually, he had missed it for a week. He opened the folded piece hastily to verify his questions and doubts, which was answered quickly upon reading the contents inside.

So it was...Kagami-kun...?

... The sender of those phrases.

With the confirmation revealed, his eyes widened like saucers.

The redhead watched his watch.

11:05

_'He's late.'_ Kagami thought gravely.

He waited with questions inside his head. Will he come? What if he was disgusted? What if he doesn't show up? What would he do? What if... What if this... and What if that... But no answer came.

He threw his head backward to stare up the leaves that shaded the bench he was currently settled in.

Did he make the right decision?

_'Uh. I wish I could turn back__ the__ time and didn't give that to Furihata, probably, he wouldn't have this problem. What now idiot? Uhg.'_

The leaves danced with the wind.

_'It's not the time for regret Kagami. Be positive. He'll come.'_

But no matter how many times he told himself that he couldn't whisk the grave feeling that kept on eating his heart.

Disappointedly, he checked his clock for the tenth time ever since he arrived an hour ago, and yet he couldn't see a figure of a man coming closer to him.

11:15

Fifteen minutes.

Closing his eyes, he rested his mind.

'_I'll wait for another fifteen minutes and if he doesn't __–_' his trail of thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling his name.

"Kagami-kun." the redhead's eyes flew open immediately upon recognizing the soft tone. He wasn't mistaken, the person he's been waiting for the whole hour was standing across him.

It was Furihata wearing a simple red printed shirt with a black line outlining on the hem and a pair of black jeans, a baseball cap adorning his head to complete the outfit. The guy was looking down, evading his eyes. Furihata's red face deepened after meeting his gaze for a second.

"Oh." he got up from the bench and smiled. He could feel his heart pumping in happiness.

A long silence stretched for a good ten seconds after being broken by brunette who thinks of other way to convey his thoughts.

"So it was you?" he mumbled in an almost whisper.

"Yeah." Kagami drew a deep breath; face contorting in unhidden worry knowing today will be the day to analyze what will their relationship become from here onwards. "...So..?"

Furihata only smiled slightly and took something inside his pocket. Opening his palm, he showed the keychain, now with a key.

Kagami's face brightened upon seeing that, which made Furihata's smile broaden upon detecting the genuine affection emitting from those blood-red eyes.

"You mean...?"

Looking elsewhere but Kagami, Furihata only nodded in response. "I guess I want to give this a try." he shrugged.

Kagami's smile brightened even more. The redhead clipped his index and thumb fingers on his chin to force him to meet his eyes. And kissed him.

_**'Do you know that you're sweet...**_

_**You're kind...**_

_**You're nice...**_

_**You're adorable...**_

_**You're pretty...**_

_**You're sexy...**_

_**But there's just one thing wrong about you...**_

_**YOU'RE NOT Mine...**_

_**Furihata, I know when you're reading this you already know who I am. Yes, I am Kagami Taiga, your team mate, the one who've been leaving you phrases in your locker. I have so many things to say but I can't say everything in a piece of paper. I want to say it personally. Yes, I like you, that the only thing I can say.**_

_**I read your reply Furihata and I accept it. I hope to meet you on Saturday 10 pm at the Meguro River.**_

_**Hope to see you there Furihata.**_

_**P.s I hope you'll give me a chance and not get disgusted by this. If you put a key to the key chain, I'll accept that as a positive answer**_

**Note**: ooops! I was busted. Yeah! Busted, especially by A-j Machado (guest), Calico Neko and 96rui. Thank you for the reviews everyone. I really appreciate it. Regarding this chapter, I don't know. I'm not really sure about this. Frankly speaking, I'm not satisfied with this chapter. The words are repetitive; even though it usually happens in my stories but this one seems to be a bit too much. Uhgg I don't know but I hope you like it.

**Edit**: So yeah, I proof-read it myself and found it painful to read. I deleted what I thought wasn't very important. Still, don't expect a good grammar, I just corrected some of the misspelled word and change some but nothing too much to change the story. It's the same. Another, I deleted the omake since I found it unimportant.

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
